Ethereum Prison
Ethereum Prisons are energy spheres around the Ethereum Staging Grounds. These spheres require an which can be obtained as random drop from any ethereal (including those in zones other than Netherstorm) but is thought to be a higher drop-rate from the Ethereum mobs (approximately 3% drop rate). The Ethereum Jailor, which spawns approximately every 15 minutes in Netherstorm around Manaforge Ultris has approximately 90% drop rate of the . Note that the prerequisite for any to drop in the first place is that one has to be honored with The Consortium and has to have completed the quest A Mission Of Mercy. If one does not meet those prerequisites the will not drop and one will not be able to roll on it if it drops within a party. Ethereum prison keys are slow to drop. they fall from ethereums around manaforge ultris, Netherstrom, Bash'ir Landing and Crystal spine, Blade's Edge mountain, or Heroic Mana tombs. Fastest drop is heroic mana tombs. You need to do the quests in these areas to get the keys to the stasis chambers in Mana tombs. The front one holds a friendly etheral Ambassador and the back holds lord Shaffar's dog Yor who has a 250 k health. When a Prison is opened, either a friendly mob will come out and give rep, or a level 71 non-elite hostile mob will come out. The hostile mobs have a guaranteed drop of which can be turned in as a repeatable quest for 250 rep. They also have a guaranteed drop of a uncommon (green-quality) or better item. The uncommon items are level 70 BoE's, however there is a chance of BoP rare (blue-quality) items. Known friendly mob factions are: * Cenarion Expedition (Rescued Cenarion Expedition Druid - 500 rep) * Consortium (Rescued Consortium Dealer - 500 rep) * Keepers of Time (Rescued Keepers of Time Custodian - 500 rep) * Lower City (Rescued Lower City Brute - 500 rep) * Sporeggar (Rescued Sporeggar Scout - 450 rep) * Sha'tar (Rescued Sha'tar Vindicator - 500 rep) Known hostile mobs * * * * * * * They are a guaranteed drop of an uncommon or better item. A shared loot table of a number of rare resist cloak and rings which can drop: * Cloak ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Arcane Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Fire Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Frost Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Nature Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Shadow Resistance, +random mod * Ring ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Arcane Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Fire Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Frost Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Nature Resistance, +random mod ** - +27 Stamina, +18 Shadow Resistance, +random mod Possible mods for the resist cloaks and rings: * of Agility - +17 Agility * of Healing - +17 Healing * of Magic - +19 Spell Damage and Healing * of Power - +34 Attack Power * of Strength - +17 Strength Each random mob also has a rare drop specific to them: * Neck ** - Level 70 BoE Neck piece with random mod from Gul'bor. *** Any of the triple stat modifiers. * Ring ** - Level 70 Ring with random mod from Armbreaker Huffaz. *** Any(?) of the triple stat modifiers. * Off-Hand ** - Level 70 Off-hand with random mod from Wrathbringer Laz-tarash. *** of the Invoker, Physician, or Sorcerer * Boots ** - Cloth Boots, 102 Armor +random mod from Porfus the Gem Gorger. *** of the Invoker, Physician, Prophet, or Sorcerer ** - Leather Boots, 191 Armor +random mod from Forgosh. *** of the Bandit, Beast, Hierophant, or Invoker ** - Mail Boots, 426 Armor +random mod from Fel Tinkerer Zortan. *** of the Bandit, Elder, Invoker, or Soldier ** - Plate Boots, 760 Armor +random mod from Malevus the Mad. *** of the Beast, Champion, Knight, Physician Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Ethereals Kategooria:Netherstorm